Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board (PCB) on which a semiconductor chip is mounted by using bumps, and various types of semiconductor packages and semiconductor memory modules including the same.
Currently, electronic portable devices, such as mobile phones, are rapidly being made smaller. Accordingly, semiconductor packages used in electronic devices are also being made smaller and thinner. As such, semiconductor packages have to improve in performance and be reduced in size and thickness.
In this regard, a flip chip bonding method, instead of a typical wire bonding method, has become popular to bond a semiconductor chip onto a PCB as a substrate of a semiconductor package. However, while a semiconductor chip may easily have a small size and fine-pitch bumps to improve its performance, a PCB as a substrate of a semiconductor package, on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, may not cope with the fine-pitch bumps of the semiconductor chip.